


Safe With You

by NevaRYadL



Series: Nev's Doom Works [3]
Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Grappling with your s/o as a form of flirting, Other, The Slayer teaches Vega a few things about defending his physical platform, Vega is also ~lowkey~ thorsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23758267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NevaRYadL/pseuds/NevaRYadL
Summary: The Slayer offers to teach Vega a few things about defending his physical platform
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/VEGA
Series: Nev's Doom Works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787845
Comments: 4
Kudos: 133





	Safe With You

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Slayer/Vega, m/nb fluff, grappling and play wrestling
> 
> The Slayer offers to teach Vega a few self defense tactics just in case and Vega is lowkey (read highkey) thirsty

The Slayer, even in his down time, needed to keep up his body and his physical health. Usually, Vega would watch the Slayer do basic exercises around the fortress. Sit ups, push ups, stretching, curls, so on and so forth. It was always a delight in seeing the Slayer take care of himself, both knowing that the Slayer was taking care of his health and also because it was always a delight to see the Slayer’s… wonderful body in motion.

It was while Vega was watching the Slayer do his exercises, that the Slayer took pause and turned towards him.

‘Vega, can you defend yourself?’ The Slayer signed out.

“... Can I defend myself?” Vega chimed back.

‘Defend against someone attacking you’, The Slayer clarified.

“Ah… I am not quite sure. I have only recently acquired a physical platform, and before that, there was little means of ‘attacking me’,” Vega said.

‘Can I teach you some things?’ The Slayer signed out.

“You wish to teach me how to defend myself?” Vega asked.

The Slayer stepped over to where Vega had seated himself and his physical platform, holding out his hands invitingly. Vega took them, following the pointed tug upwards until he was standing and walking with the Slayer as he walked backwards to the smallish training mat that he had set up. He stood there, hands being held by the Slayer, before they reluctantly let go of each other, though the Slayer standing no more than a foot from Vega, head tilted up to meet his optics.

‘I want you to be safe’, The Slayer signed out.

“That is an incredibly touching thought, Slayer,” Vega said. “Though, I am not quite sure when I would ever need to defend myself.”

“Just in case,” The Slayer grunted out.

The Slayer worrying him was absolutely endearing of him and made him fall in love just that bit more with the man. He cared, and of course Vega knew that, but it was the little things that nearly overwhelmed Vega’s processors with the realness of it. That the Slayer cared for him. That the Slayer loved him. Absolutely wonderful.

And, that was why, Vega had to resist the urge to be amused when, during an explanation of how to incapacitate several species of demon on the Slayer’s part, that Vega suddenly realized that with his access to the internet and other sophisticated data bases, that Vega could ‘download’ most any fighting style or defensive skills. And then use them with little trouble. But, he kept that to himself. Why do it that way when the Slayer was offering to teach him himself?

‘Okay, try and grapple me,’ The Slayer signed out.

“Of course. Please tell me if I accidently harm you, Slayer. I would never on purpose, but I am still not quite sure of the absolutes of this platform’s strength,” Vega said before they put some space between each other and then took their stances.

Vega was still getting used to the platform. He could move in general just fine, but more skilled and quick movements were still rather strange to do, and he keenly felt his movements being rather awkward as he tried to get the Slayer into a grapple, each attempt met with an easy escape and gentle nudge back to let him know that the attempt was unsuccessful. 

And while it was tempting to download the knowledge to twist their positions around… it was far too endearing for the Slayer to encourage him and gently critique him on what he was doing right and what he was doing wrong. There was a beauty in how simple and easy the Slayer phrased himself, the assured way that he spoke, and Vega did wonder if it was how he taught others while he was with the Sentinels or how he was taught. It felt very ‘tried and true’ and it almost seemed to come as second nature in the simple ‘correct the wrong and praise the good’ manner of teaching.Perhaps Vega did not have the same feelings towards praise as the Slayer did, but it felt rather good to have the Slayer praise his attempts to grapple.

The temptation to download the training was still there, the thought of pinning the Slayer to the mat with ease got Vega… excited… but he never partook of it. It was exciting as it was to get his hands onto the Slayer’s body and try to ‘manhandle’ him into a grapple, though the Slayer would rather easily twist out or bat his arms away. To see even a fraction of the Slayer’s finesse and power at work was… amazing beyond compare. And to feel the Slayer ‘demonstrate’ holds and grapples and feeling the power of the man’s body against his physical platform was… something so amazing that it was hard to put into words.

When Vega managed to pin the Slayer under his own skill, finding himself and the Slayer on the ground and the Slayer’s arm firmly pinned with his metal thighs and holding the Slayer’s wrist in his hands as the man lay face down on the mat, one of Vega’s clamped together thighs pressing against the back of his neck, the victory felt so much sweeter and well earned. He had done it, he had pinned the Slayer under his own power and skill.

“Are you alright?” Vega asked.

The Slayer threw him a thumbs up and patted his thigh. Vega released him, the Slayer rolling his arm around as he slowly sat up.

“Very good,” The Slayer grunted out, grinning lopsidedly.

“You are a good teacher, Slayer,” Vega chimed. “Is your shoulder alright?”

“Sore.”

“Would you allow me to message it? In apology and thanks?”

“Sure.” The Slayer let his arm fall tired. ‘Don’t need to apologize though.’

Vega shuffled to sit behind the Slayer and took to messaging the Slayer’s shoulder, making sure to be gentle in case of rather new tenderness. The Slayer sighed happily at his touch, leaning into it a bit, warming Vega’s core and devoting himself to the task in his hands, until the Slayer was loose and languid in his hands and leaning heavily against him. When he was done, Vega gently eased the Slayer back until he was fully leaned against him, looking down to see the Slayer looking up.

“My thanks for teaching me, Slayer,” Vega said, slipping his arms around the Slayer and resting his hands on the Slayer’s abdomen.

The Slayer smiled up at him, moving his hands up to say something.

‘Want to teach you how to shoot next’

“Oh my, that should be interesting. But you are a good teacher, I feel safe in such capable hands.”

The Slayer pinked quite cutely at that, thumbing at his nose before looking aside, mouth quirking up into a smirk. Vega bent his head down to bump his face plate against the Slayer’s face gently, making the Slayer laugh before getting a hold of his head to hold it to kiss it proper, making Vega’s core warm delightfully.

Yes, he was quite safe in such capable hands. And so, the Slayer was also safe in his.


End file.
